Weekend Away
by livvy180599
Summary: What happens when the CSI's spend a weekend away from all of the cfrime and drama? Will Love pervail or will a case cause troubles?
1. Chapter 1

Ryan's POV

I was walking down the hallway of Miami Dade Crime Lab, when I heard my name being called.

"Ryan"

I stop walking and turn around. I see Calleigh walking towards me.

"Yeah?" I ask. I wait for her to catch up to me before I start walking again.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend?" she asks.

"Nothing in particular, why?" I reply curiously.

"Because I wanted to know if you wanted to join the rest of the team in a celebration weekend" she said.

"Sure, where are you going?" I ask.

"We're going to the Princeton hotel at nine tonight, we'll meet you there" she states walking away.

 **Okay then, that just happened.** I continue walking to the DNA lab to see if Natalia was ready, but when I got there she wasn't there. I walked down to the locker room, deciding to get my stuff before I leave.

"Hey Ryan" I hear Natalia say walking into the room.

"Hey Talia" I reply.

"You going tonight?" she asks.

"Yeah" I say grabbing my stuff from my locker.

"Hey, do you mind, giving me a lift, that way it will be easier to only have one car. And you get me as entertainment, you like that idea?" she asks me. **More than you will ever know.**

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at half eight." I say grabbing my keys and shutting my locker. **I hope I share a room with Walter, not Eric. Although Eric's not bad, sharing a room with him might not be the wisest idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

Natalia's POV

It was 8:28 when I finished getting ready. **I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't put on some of my best clothes. I have to admit, I do look good in all of the clothes I packed. They were all tight and showed off my curves perfectly. To be honest, it's not the sort of clothes that I would normally wear but I am trying to get the attention of a certain hazel eyed brunette. I've been attracted to him for a while and I think that it's about time he knew that.** I hear the doorbell ring and I looked to the clock. **Ha, of course, trust Ryan to be right on half eight.** I grab my suitcase and walk to the door. I swing the door open and am welcomed with a sweet smile.

"Hey, let's go" I say walking out the door.

"Here, I'll take it" Ryan says taking my suitcase down to his car. **Always the gentleman.** I smile slightly to myself.

I lock my apartment door and walk down to the car. Ryan opens my door for me and I feel my heart speed up. **This is going to be torture.** Ryan got in the driver's seat and started the engine. Soon we were off. I cross my leg over my other leg and watch as my skirt rides up my thigh ever so slightly. I can feel Ryan look at me with a sense of longing, but when I look up at him, the look is gone. I feel a little disappointed that he wasn't noticing my attempts at receiving his attention. **I'll just have to turn up the heat.** I readjust my body so that I was sitting with my legs over the dashboard. My skirt rode up even more and I watched as Ryan pressed his legs closer together. I smirked triumphantly fully knowing there was a tent forming in his pants. We pulled into a gas station and Ryan got out abruptly.

"Uh, do you want anything?" he asks me huskily not looking me in the eye. **Just you.**

"Maybe just a drink, do you want some help?" I ask feigning innocence. I watched him blush even more.

"No, no it's fine" he says in a hurried, husky voice. My smile drops slightly as I was hoping to help him with his little 'problem'. **What is the matter with me?** As he walked quickly into the service station's building, I noticed that his jeans fit him perfectly. **Oh my god, Nat stop. It's clear that you have embarrassed him enough, don't make the rest of the ride awkward.** My phone 'dings' and I pull it out of my bag. It was a text from Calleigh.

 _Hey, where are you guys, everyone's here!_ It said. I looked at the time and realized that it was 9:10. I texted back.

 ** _Hey sorry, lost track of time, be there soon._**

Within seconds I got a reply.

 _Oh, I got you, you just lost track of time…just make sure that you clean up afterwards_ _J_

 ** _Gross, Cal, don't even say that_**.

I look up to see Ryan returning with two coffees and a flushed look on his face. I smirked knowing why he took so long. As he entered the car, I put my legs back on the ground and sat properly. He handed me the coffee without looking at me or saying a word. **This is going to be awkward, Way to go Nat.**

We drove for a couple more minutes before we arrived at the hotel. When we walked in we spotted everyone sitting and laughing. We walked up to them and Calleigh eyed me, already feeling the tension between us. She gives me a look that says 'we'll talk later'.

"Okay, so we have three rooms, so grab a partner and choose" Eric says.

Immediately Valera chose Calleigh and Eric and Walter drifted towards each other.

"I guess that leaves you two together" Calleigh says smirking at me. I just glare at her.

We all go to the rooms and I make a mental note to kill Calleigh later. There is only one bed in the room and I'm guessing she planned this. **She's dead!**

"Um, you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor" Ryan says bringing in both suitcases.

"Um, okay" I say softly. I receive a text from Calleigh.

 _Don't make too much noise, other people want to sleep!_

I quickly reply with **_you're screwed._**

 _No, you're going to be._

I threw my phone onto the bed and went into the bathroom to get changed. I heard the TV turn on and I sighed. **Maybe it won't be that bad.** After I got changed I quickly ran to the bed, so Ryan wouldn't see my short shorts and loose singlet.

"Nice pyjamas" he says and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up, I feel very exposed here" I say blushing with a hint of laughter in my voice.

Suddenly he threw his t-shirt at me and it hit me in the face.

"Pu that on, you'll feel less exposed." He says smoothly.

"Thanks" I say with slight disappointment in my voice. **Didn't he want to see me like this?**

I put the t-shirt on anyway and it hung down to my thighs. I smiled because the shirt smelt of him. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Ryan, you cannot possibly see the television from there, come here" I say feeling guilty.

"No it's okay, I can see" he lies.

"Ryan Wolfe, get up here right now" I say in a stern voice.

I hear him groan and suddenly he is next to me. He wraps his arms around me and I feel his chiselled chest against my back. **God, I love this man.** We stayed like that for a while before I heard soft snores start. I snuggle against him even more and turn the T.V. off. I lean back and close my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan's POV Morning

I felt something scrape against my chest. **Mm that felt good.** It happened again and I felt all my blood heading to the southern region of my body. **What is that? Well whatever it is, it feels amazing.** I feel someone shift next to me. My eyes shot open and I stumbled out of the bed, knocking over the alarm clock on the nightstand and Natalia sits up and looks at me with wide eyes. I stare back with the same wide eyes. She looks down and her eyebrows raise. She looks at me with a smirk on her face. I feel my cheeks heat up again and I grab the bedsheets to cover up my lower region.

Natalia's POV

As I smirk at Ryan, his face reddens (which I think is adorable) and he covers himself up with the bedsheets. **Damn, I wanted to see it!** I watch as he retreats to the bathroom and seconds later I can hear the shower running. Cold shower probably. There was a knock on the door and I scrambled out of the bed to get it. I answer the door with a smile, only to find Calleigh and Eric smirking at me.

"Hey, Nat" Calleigh says eyeing my outfit, "How was your night?"

I ignore her statement and looked to Eric. He raised his eyebrows at me and I sighed.

"It's not what it looks like" I say pointedly.

"Of course it's not" Eric states.

"Anyway, we just wanted to tell you that we are heading down to breakfast. Don't rush to meet us" Calleigh says walking away with Eric.

"Enjoy your shower" Eric says, quoting shower.

"SHUT UP!" I yell before slamming the door.

I hear the shower shut off and my heartrate immediately speeds up. OMG, he's going to be in just a towel when he comes out. **Damn Hormones!**


	4. Chapter 4

After we both were showered and ready, we went down to the café. When we sat down, the only two seats were next to each other (of course Calleigh). **I'm going to kill her.** We were only talking, after our food, when Ryan's leg bumped mine. I bumped his back and soon enough my leg was resting on his legs, almost as if we were a real couple. Ryan didn't seem to notice as he was in a deep conversation with Eric and Walter. Calleigh and Valera however, were looking at each other with knowing smiles. Calleigh suddenly said

"Guys, we're going to the ladies room" she dragged Valera and me into the bathroom.

Ryan's POV

Calleigh drags Valera and Natalia into the bathroom with her. I stare at her retreating back as she leaves with the two blondes. I absentmindedly roam my eyes over her curvy frame.

"Dude" I hear as a hand waves I front of my face.

"What?" I ask an expecting Walter and Eric.

"You were totally just checking out Nat" the Cuban exclaims smirking.

"What, no" I deny without looking either one of them in the eyes.

"Dude, you're really going to ignore the fact that you were basically undressing her with your eyes" Walter says chuckling.

I remained silent and looked down.

"Why don't you do something about it man" Eric states with a sigh.

"Are you kidding, office relationships always end in disaster" I say sadly.

"So, you're not even going to try , man, when two people are meant to be together, they will be together" Walter says.

"Maybe, we just aren't meant to be together" I say, not wanting to believe it.

"Wolfe, do you actually believe that?" Eric asks.

I looked down again, **no I don't.**

Natalia's POV Bathroom

"What's going on between you and Ryan, Nat?" Valera asks.

"Nothing" I reply.

"Really Nat? Because we saw you guys out there, you looked like an actual couple" Calleigh states.

"No, I mean, he's not responding to any of my advances towards him, maybe you guys were wrong, maybe he doesn't like me" I say sadly.

"No, Nat, he does okay, trust us, we'll just have to think of another way to show him" Valera says thinking. I can literally see the light bulb go off above Caleigh's head and she quickly w3hispers something to Valera and she nods.

"What?" I ask wordily.

"Nothing" they say walking out of the bathroom.

 **Oh boy, here we go.**


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day went by smoothly without anything happening from Cal and Valera's plan. However, it was when we were sitting at the table after dinner that their plan sprang into action. I watched it happen in slow motion, Caleigh's hand slowly moving next to a glass of water before she quickly swiped her hand and knocked the glass off the table. It of course landed on Ryan who jumped from the cold liquid.

"OMG Ryan, I am so sorry" Calleigh says. Without thinking what would happen next, I grabbed a napkin and started wiping down his pants.

"Um, Nat" I hear Valera say.

I look up and see everyone looking at me with smug smiles. I look at Ryan to see his eyes wide. Calleigh coughed and averted her eyes down. I look down and my eyes go wide. My hand was resting on his upper thigh and it was clear to see that he was becoming aroused. I quickly retract my hand, blushing a deep crimson.

"I'm so sorry" I say quietly. He looked as though he was having an internal battle with himself. Probably trying to stop his arousal from becoming prominent.

"Ryan?" I ask softly.

He stands up abruptly, excuses himself and hurries away.

"What just happened? Walter asks.

"Nat just got an opening" Calleigh says winking at me.

I got up and walked back to our room sticking my tongue out at Calleigh on the way past.

"Ryan are you okay?" I ask knocking lightly on the door.

I hear shuffling within the room, before the door swings open to reveal a dishevelled looking Ryan. His breathing was ragged and there was a look of lust in his hazel eyes. **I could take him right now!** I look into his lust-filled eyes and something inside of me snapped.

"Talia?" Ryan whispers huskily.

I grab the front of his shirt and pull him down to me. Our lips mould together as my hands slide around his neck. His hands find my waist and he leans into the kiss. We break apart for the need of oxygen, breathing heavily.

"Um, I'm sorry" I say letting go of his neck.

I start walking away from the hotel room, when I notice everyone else hiding behind a pot plant. I just stare at them before someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards. Before I had the chance to panic, a pair of soft lips were pressed against mine. **Finally!** I start walking forward causing Ryan to walk backwards into the room. I slam the door shut and I can literally hear the smirks on everyone's faces, but I don't care at the moment. I feel my back hit the door and I gasp as I feel Ryan pin my hands above my head. He moves his lips to my collarbone and my hips instinctively buck against his as he bites down. I moan, hoping the others have left. **That would be awkward.** I feel the pressure on my hands released and I place them on Ryan's chest. I can feel his toned chest under my fingertips. I slide my hands down the hem of his shirt as he kisses me again. I start to lift his shirt over his body. We broke the kiss and Ryan took off the shirt. As soon as his lips were free, mine were attached again, I raked my hands down his toned chest and he let out a groan. **Oh My God, that's the sexiest sound I've ever heard.** I felt his hips press my body even further against the door and I gasp. **This is going to be the end of me!**

Caleigh's POV

We watched as Nat knocked on the door to her and Ryan's hotel room. **They should be together.** The door opened to reveal an embarrassed looking Ryan. **My original plan was to get them both wet but I guess this will have to do.** I can hear everyone gasp as Nat kisses Ryan, hard. **That's my girl!** Nat pulls away, says something and starts walking away. She spots us and has a hard look in her eyes. **God, she hates us now!** I watch as Ryan grabs Nat's wrist and kisses her again. **Damn!** Nat starts walking forward and they head back into the room. Nat slams the door and we all smile at each other.

"So that just happened" Walter states.

"Thank God, the sexual tension between them, was just begging for release" I say.

"I just wish they had done it sooner" Eric says. Valera nods in agreement.

We all head back to mine and Valera's room to talk.


	6. Chapter 6

Natalia's POV Morning

I can feel the warmth of the sun on my bare back and I can feel my head moving up and down, I open my eyes to find I'm lying on Ryan's bare, chiselled chest. I smile remembering he events of last night. **Wow that really happened.** A knock on the door breaks me out of my trance. I slip out of bed and grab my underwear and Ryan's shirt. I slip them on as there was another knock.

"I'm coming" I say to the person on the other side of the door.

I open the door to find Walter and Calleigh smirking at me. I subconsciously pulled Ryan's shirt lower to cover my thighs.

"We just wanted to let you know that we have to be out of here by noon" Calleigh says.

"Okay" I reply.

"See you downstairs" Walter says winking at me.

I closed the door gently as to not wake up Ryan. I quietly walk over to the bed and sit so that I am straddling his waist. I hear him groan but he doesn't wake up. I leaned down and pecked his lips, when he didn't respond I smirked to myself. I rake my hands up and down his chest, eventually resting on his hips. I could feel him becoming more aroused with every stroke up his chest but he remained asleep. **He probably thinks this is a dream.** I rock my hips against his and I hear another groan escape him. He's becoming harder with every second. I slide down his body and I can hear him regaining consciousness. He opens his eyes with a lust look. **Okay that was hot!** He grabs my face and pulls me up to his lips. He kisses me roughly and I feel the fire return in the pit of my stomach. I feel his hands rest on my thighs for a minute before he begins to tug at the hem of my shirt, well his shirt. He began to lift the shirt up over my body when his phone went off. We both groaned. I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone.

"Hello?" I say into it feeling Ryan continue to kiss my neck roughly.

"Hey, Nat, we have a callout in the everglades. H said that Ryan has to go to the scene while we checkout" Calleigh says.

I groaned out of annoyance and Ryan looked up at me.

"Okay, he'll be there in about 20 minutes" I say hanging up.

Ryan groaned and I got off him.

"I'll make coffee" I say smiling.

20 minutes later Ryan's POV

"Hey Tom, what do we have?" I ask slipping under the crime scene tape.

"Ryan, John Doe has double levitity and multiple bruises and abrasions, poor guy looks like he was tortured" Tom replies.

"Okay, I'll scorer the area, see if I can find anything" I say walking over to some trees near the river.

"You shouldn't have come down here" I hear a voice say before everything turns black.

Natalia's POV

We were checking out of the hotel when the phone call came.

"Delko" I hear Eric say.

I couldn't hear what the other person was saying but I could tell it wasn't good because is eyes went wide and said "What, when?" after a couple of minutes he hung up.

"Wolfe was kidnapped" Eric states in shock.

My heart sank. **NO!**

"We've got to get back to the lab, now" Walter states.

The five of us all go back to our hummas and I sigh.

"Hey, we'll find him" Walter says.

"I hope so" I reply quietly.


End file.
